All I ever wanted Kaoru lemon
by miss89
Summary: After joining the Ouran Academy, she become good friends with the Hitachiin twins - especially Kauro on who she develops a crush. The two of them are secretly dating and one day after school it suddenly starts to rain.


**From the author:** This lemon was requested by SuicuneNami on Quizilla.

**Disclaimers:** I do not own either Ouran High School Host CLub or this OC! But I do own this story, so don't like it, don't read it!

**Special signs:**

_// - _Means person is thinking

* * *

It was your first day on the Ouran Academy. Finally you succeeded to convince your parents to send you on this. You are really happy and the dusty yellow dress suited you very well you thought. When you first entered the big hall and saw the other girls that were on the school you swallowed. _/I really hope I can make friends around here/_ you thought to yourself. After the first few classes, some of the other girls from the Academy started to talk to you and you really like these girls. Maybe they weren't that bad after all.

"Come on Sui, we're going to have lunch now" cheered on of the girls. Smiling you nodded and followed then to the cafeteria. You found a table and sat down talking. They were kinda curious about your parent's business trip to Italy. As you talked some of the girls shouted and you turned around to see some handsome guys.

"Excuse me? Who are those guys?" you shyly asked one of the other girls. She looked at you like you were from the outer space.

"Who those guys are? Who those guys are?! They are the Host Club! The school's most handsome and charming boys" she sighed and it was obvious that she was in love with them like everyone else. Host Club huh?

"Good afternoon ladies" the tall blond boy greeted. All the girls were more or less fainted. /_What's so special about that guy?/ _you thought to yourself.

"Eh, sorry to interrupt you my Lord, but your lady is waiting for you" stated the two twins. You tilted you head lightly and took a good look at them. So identical. You smiled to yourself.

"Well well Kaoru, I think there's a new girl around" stated one of them.

"Yea, I think you right, Hikaru" started the other twin. Slowly you nodded – you couldn't deny it because it was true.

"So what's your name?" questioned the twins as they sat in front of you.

"I'm Sui.. Sui Nami" you replied and they nodded.

A few months have passed and you actually become good friends with the twins. Even you sometimes can't apart them from. Even they are so look alike identical of look you found out they aren't of personality. In a way you thought Hikaru was more arrogant then Kaoru. To be honest you noticed that Kaoru's voice is a softer than his brothers. So you couldn't help but get a crush on him. Actually, you were dating in secret for Hikaru and the rest of the Host Club.

This afternoon, you and Kaoru had decided to take a walk in the town. Hikaru didn't want to "waste" his time on that, so it was only you and Kaoru.

"So.. what you wanna do?" the younger twin asked you while you walked out of the school. Because it was Friday you had decided not to wear the school uniform.

"I don't know.. what do you want?" you asked him back. He shrugged his shoulders. You walked down the streets. It was kinda crowded around but that have never bothered you at all. Sometimes you glared up at him – you couldn't help but think how lucky you were to have an afternoon with him. But it was obvious something was bothering him

"Uhm, Kaoru?" you started.

"Huh, yea?" He looked at you.

"Is everything all right?" you asked and tilted your head. A light sigh escaped his lips. _/Am I bothering him?/ _you asked yourself almost getting sad by the thought.

"Yea..I guess.. everything is fine" he smiled which made you a bit more comfortable.

"I see" you nodded and looked up at the sky. The clouds were getting dark and it seem like a storm was on the way. You noticed him look up too.

"Guess a storm is on the way" he mumbled. You nodded a yes. Just what you needed - bad weather.

"Yea. Hey, my home isn't fare from here, wanna stay there for the storm?" you asked him. He looked at you once again and a light blush came over his cheeks. Suddenly a loud thunder sounds and the rain starts to come down quickly.

"At least it's a place to stay" he said and you grabbed his hand walking through the street to your house. Your maid came running towards you with towels.

"I've prepared some hot chocolate and there's warm blankets is on your room, miss" said the maid. You smiled and took the towels and handed the one to Kauro and walked upstairs to your room.

"By the way miss!" shouted the maid after you. You stopped looked down at her.

"Yes?"

"We haven't been able to find your cat yet" she bowed her head and walked away. _/Damn!/_ you thought.

"I didn't know you had a cat?" stated Kaoru as you went into your room. You dried your hair one last time and he threw his jacket on a chair.

"I do" you smiled at him. He smiled back at you and sat on your bed and watched you as you went over to the coffee and came back with two cups of hot chocolate. You handed him the one and sat down next to him and talked.

Suddenly while you were talking, a thought came into your mind. Was this Kaoru? You never knew what the two devilish twins could come up with of nasty ideas. Sure you had been dating for a while and don't know why you suddenly doubt about him.

"I have a question" you said a bit afraid of the answer.

"What's that" the twin asked back glaring you.

"How can I be sure.. that.. you are not Hikaru?" you mumbled and looked away. You couldn't bear to look at him if the truth was that he was Hikaru.

"Because" he started and lifted your head, holding your chin to make you look at him.

"Hikaru wouldn't do this" he said and kissed your lips sweetly. Your eyes widened but soon you relaxed and kissed him back. There was no doubt – this was definitely Kaoru! You wrapped your arms around his neck as he deepened the kiss. His hands lay on your hips and he pulled you a little closer. You both blushed slightly when you pulled away. He smirked and pulled you to sit to his lap. Your arms are still around his neck. He leaned his head closer to you – so close your lips were about to touch again.

"I love you, Sui" he whispered and kissed your neck softly. You blushed when you felt his warm hand on the right side of your neck. It didn't took him long to find your weak spot and you struggled to hold back a moan. You felt him smile under your skin and he bites your neck. A slight moan escapes from your lips and you slide your hands slowly up his chest, and you felt him tense. "You are cold" he whispered softly and pulled a blanket around you and wrapped his arms around you and pulled you into another kiss. Your hands rested on his chest as you licked his lips, and he gladly lets you explore. You are having a little fight for dominance but you soon give up. You let out a moan as he rubbed your back. Then he pulls you onto the bed and let go of your lips, and starts to kiss you down from your jaw line to your neck – to your weak spot. His hands wandered around your body causing you to moan a little. Slowly he slides his warm hand under your half wet shirt, feeling your soft skin. He took a hold of it and pulled it off you, revealing your black bra. A smirk appeared on your face and you started to unbutton his shirt and throw it on the floor. You blush as you see his bare chest and slide your hands teasingly over it, feeling his muscles become tense by your touch. He kissed you down your chest and kiss along the line of your bra. You giggle because you were very ticklish and pulled your finger through his reddish hair. Slowly he reached behind your back and unclasped you bra. You blushed and noticed a slight blush came over his cheeks. You slide your hands up and down his back a little. Then he kisses you down your chest again, over your breasts and down over your belly. You bend your back lightly as he kiss and lick around your belly. As he does he unbuttons your jeans and slowly pulls them off you. His own follow soon. Then he slides his hands up your thighs and one of them slides over your belly and strokes your hip.

Then without any warning he started to stroke your female hood. You gasp a bit and bite your lips soft and close your eyes, he notice and begin to stroke a bit harder. You breath became heavier and he removes your underwear and goes back to massage your female hood. Soon you can't hold back anymore and you moan of the pleasure he gives you. Soon you can't stand it anymore and flips him over on his back making him look surprised at you. Now it's your turn and you kiss him down his chest while you remove his boxers, and you find him already hard.

"Do I turn you this much on?" you smirked and he grinned and rolled you over on your back again. When he stands over you his golden eyes look deep into yours'. You just smile and kiss him passionately to tell him to continue. Then he slowly slides his man hood into you making you gasp. He looks a bit worried at you but you kiss him to tell him to continue and slowly he does. It doesn't take long before the pain is gone and a feeling of pure pleasure is taking over. You moan more and more as he goes faster and harder. He kisses your neck and you feel you're about to come. After a few more thrusts you feel him come and you bend your back as you come as well. He pulls out and collapses beside you.

"I never felt so good.. you're all I want, Sui. I love you" he turns to you and wraps his arms around you, pulling you close up to him. You kiss his cheek and smiles.

"I love you too, Kauro. Please don't leave me" you whispered softly. You felt his grip tighten.

"I will never do. You mean so much to me" with that he kissed your lips and soon you both fall asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

**From the author:** That was my Kaoru Hitachiin lemon. I hope you liked it ^_^  
**  
Feel free to leave a review ^_^**


End file.
